LOTM: Silence Reigns S5 P7/Transcript
(The remains of an old church are shown where three men are seen approaching a large room with a stone throne) Syndicate #1: Excuse us sir, we- ???: Did you know that this church was built during the olden days of Lord Alkorin? The Shadows decreed it so that all their people could be equally close to their god. Syndicate #2: So? ???: Heh, I like that. The geometry of belief. It's amusing to me. So.....Do you have it? Syndicate #1: Right here man. (The figure in the throne stands to reveal Ultron in another new body) Ultron: Perfect. (Ultron walks down and opens the container, revealing a stash of metal) Ultron: Is this the vibranium you mentioned? Syndicate #1: Yes sir. Syndicate #3: It wasn't easy to get sir. It's worth billions on the black market. Ultron: I'd imagine it didn't come from there then? Syndicate #2: No way. Syndicate #1: We got this from a few friends from another Universe was all. Ultron: Perfect. With this rock, I shall build my new and invincible army. Syndicate #3: You sure as hell can Ultron. Ultron: Leave me then. I have to get this home. (The three nod as Ultron takes the Vibranium back home. A scouting drone is shown flying by the church as it sees Ultron flying off, taking a picture of him. It then cuts to The Defenders back home) Alex: Hey Yuri! Yuri: Yeah? (Yuri sees Alex with a ball) Alex: Catch! (Alex throws the ball which Yuri catches with ease.) Alex: Yeah nice one! Yuri: Thanks. A lot of humans to have a lot of sports around balls I've noticed. Alex: Oh yeah. So you gonna throw it back? Yuri: Oh right. Heads up! *Throws* (Alex catches the ball) Alex: Thanks! Yuri: Welcome. Jack: So, real quiet today huh? Erin: Yeah. Weird right? Jack: Not to me. Erin: Well of course you'd say that. Jack: Hey! Hero work gets boring sometimes! Izuku: Well we probably don't have long to wait. Maybe- Suddenly, a portal opens up in the living room as the heroes all get up in shock) Alex: Whoa! Izuku: Never mind. Yuri: What is that? Erin: Stay back guys. It could be dangerous. (A man then begins walking out of the portal as it closes) ???: Hello. Jack: Who the heck- ???: My name is Doctor Stephen Strange, I have come on behalf of your military to assist you on a certain....development. Alex: Huh? Jack: And that gave you reason to just pop in like that? Stephen: Metal hand huh? Interesting choice kid. Jack: I didn't really have a choice man. Stephen: Not a lot of people do. Bakugo: Mind telling how you could possibly help us? Stephen: Your buddy Ultron's got his hands on some Vibranium it seems. Izuku: Vibranium? Stephen: Some of the most powerful metal in the world. Absorbs and stores kinetic energy and is practically invincible. Jack: Really? Stephen: Yes. We think he's gonna use it to build a new army. Alex: Huh?! Erin: No way! Jack: You're lying wizard! Stephen: I'm really not. Alex: Well what do we do? Stephen: We go after him that's all. Jack: How are we supposed to trust you? Stephen: Why would you not trust me? Jack: I- Erin: We'll help you. Jack: Huh?! Stephen: Nice to hear kids. (Stephen opens a portal) Stephen: Let's go then. Yuri: This should be fun. (The heroes all get up and head through the portal, taking them to the church Ultron was seen at) Stephen: Here it is kids. Alex: What's this? Stephen: It's where he was spotted leaving. Jack: What are we supposed to do then, track him down? Stephen: *To Erin* Is he always this hostile? Erin: You did kinda just pop out of nowhere and we don't know you so he's a little untrusting. Stephen: You seem to trust me though. Erin: Because you're the first thing to come through a portal and not attack us. Stephen: Fair point. Yuri: Hey, I think I found your first clue. (The heroes look over at Yuri who points into the sky) Yuri: There's a smoke trail in the sky going that way. That must be where he went. Stephen: Huh. Good observation kid. Yuri: Thank you. Alex: So, that's the way we're heading right? Stephen: Let me check. (Strange begins using a spell as his pendent opens, revealing a green glowing stone inside as he looks into the future) Erin: What....? Alex: What the hell is that...? (Strange finishes the spell) Stephen: That's the right way. Just a few miles down. Alex: Uhhh..... Stephen: What? Jack: The hell is that thing in your necklace? Stephen: Pendent. And this thing inside it is The Time Stone. It was a gift from one of the Gods. Izuku: Are you serious? Stephen: Yes. It allows me to manipulate time for my own needs. Alex: Is that where your magic comes from? Stephen: Oh that? No that's something else entirely. Alex: Oh okay. Erin: Well, let's head out then. Stephen: Good. See you all later then. (Strange opens a portal and begins walking through it) Jack: Whoa whoa hold on! Where're you going?! Stephen: I need to report back to my superiors. I'm more than certain you kids can handle him alone. Jack: But you- Stephen: Yeah sorry, gotta go. (Strange closes the portal, leaving the heroes alone) Jack: *growls* Erin: Calm down Jack. He got us on the right path, that's all that matters. Sammy: Plus with Yuri here, we'll be able to track Ultron down with ease. Yuri: Yeah. Jack: *sigh* Fine then. Let's go. (The heroes go off to follow the trail. It then cuts to Ultron at his hideout with Ray as they look over the Vibranium shipment.) Ultron: Look at it Ray. This. This is our salvation and humanity's end. Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 5 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts